Enjoy The Silence
by Deathcrest
Summary: Sequel to "Psalm of Absolution". Lia sacrifice her absolution for Maximilien's fate in Paradise. But what had really happened to Maximilien?


A/N: Since this is the sequel to "Psalm of Absolution", please note that this is no longer Lia's point of view. It is now Maximilien's. Also, this fanfic is based on the Italian Gothic Metal band Lacuna Coil's song "Enjoy The Silence". And obviously, I do not own the lyrics in this fanfic. And lastly, Maximilien does not intrude into Louis' secret chamber, he finds the Psalm of the King somewhere. (i'm not going to tell as not to spoil the mood.)

_**Enjoy The Silence**_

_**Maximillien Robespierre and Lia de Beaumont **_

_**Angst**_

_Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can`t you understand  
Oh my little girl_

_All I wanted  
All I needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable_

_All I wanted  
__All I needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm_

_Enjoy the silence_

Everything is silent. I could hear no other thing except the cadence of my breathing. My eyes remained unopened and I lay there for a few moments of solitude. Finally, my resolve back, I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I looked everywhere around me. It was like a dream. I was in the underground catacombs where Lia and I used to leave messages.

I knew the place well so it wasn't a difficulty to find the exit. When I left the catacomb, everything was the same as it was. People were busy bustling around as merchants and vendors tried to tempt passing citizens into buying goods. I walked down the stone road towards a familiar place.

There it was, the ship that we rode on together from England. Still intact as if a hundred years hadn't passed. Wait, I thought, a hundred years? That was the amount of time that me and Lia spent in Purgatory before she sent me off to Paradise while she accepted Perdition. Suddenly, an endless grief devoured me as I remebered Lia's face. She's gone and there was nothing I could do. But wait. If nothing had changed then could it be that I...?

I ran to the nearest person as fast as I can. The man was startled by my sudden intrusion and appraised me from head to toe.

"My young man," he said. "It is not the act of the gentry to suddenly intrude an unsuspecting being." I calmed down a bit and composed my self again.

"I'm very sorry, sir, but this is important. Who is currently ruling the kingdom?" The man's gaze became puzzled as if I was some kind of ignorant fool. He looked around desperately, trying to find a distraction to run to from me. Finding none, his shoulders shuddered.

"Louis. Louis XV. Now please, leave me alone." I thanked the man and found myself running towards the Beaumonts' residence.

It was still there. The manor with its mahogany walls and light green roof. The clear glass windows were open and the crimson draperies swayed with the wind. I stood there, admiring the house. I saw a figure standing by one of the windows and saw it was d'Eon. He waved at me and I waved back.

If d'Eon is here then Lia is-

I wasn't able to finish my thoughts when someone said my name behind me. I cursed in my mind. I turned around to face the person, irritation and anger sketched on my face. When I saw the person, it all washed away from me like sand on the beach.

It was Lia de Beaumont, the girl who stole my heart. She was in that red corset with white frills and a matching gown. Her golden hair fell down on her shoulders dramatically, like pouring sunlight on her pale and lovely face. Her eyes were of brilliant green, deep and keen. Lia's face lightened up and she smiled.

Oh, God. I just love that smile. Those lips that I so longed to capture, to hold on to and to devour. I felt a tug inside me and knew it was need.

"Maximilien. I'm glad to see you." The way she spoke my name was wonderful. It was warm, vibrant, loving and in some way kind of erotic.

I stood, unable to move and unable to speak. I thought I lost her. I thought the Abyss was going to keep her for all eternity. I thought I was crazy.

I yanked her to me and captured her lips with my own, unable to hold the feeling any longer. I felt her stiffen and relax, her hands toying with my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I heard her say after I let go of her, reluctantly though. Hell, I'm not taking any chances of losing her. THRICE!.

"Visiting." Was all I could say. Lia looked at me in a funny way before she held my hand again. She kissed my cheek and waved at d'Eon.

"Come in, Maximilien. d'Eon is preparing tea. Why don't you join us?" Lia asked me sweetly, her eyes effervescing with joy.

"I will. Why don't you go in first? I'd like a moment with myself. Not that I don't appreciate your company." I saw her nod in response and opened the iron gates. Lia made her way towards the doors, her gown swaying.

After a few moments, I entered the great manor. But before I could open the doors, I saw a figure standing by the archway to the right. I saw Lorenza. She wore the violet gown and her blond curls shaped her face. She approached me in a steady fashion.

I backed away, wary of her motives. When she finally cornered me, she handed me something wrapped in brown linen. As soon as she gave it to me, she left.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked when she was already opening the gates. Lorenza turned and looked me in the eye, searching for who knows what. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she spoke up.

"Think about it, Maximilien. Au revoir."

I watched her walk away and as soon she was out of sight, I began removing the linen. In my hands was the Psalm of the King.

I stared at it, an inner war raging inside me. I felt the temptations, the allurements of the book. I heard a soft voice ordering me to open it and change history. I could open it. I could be king and rule France. I could be immortal. But the thoughts of Lia in the Cathedral burned itself in my mind. Will I really sacrifice what is already in my arms for something evil and autocratic? I could, you know,...

But I threw the book. I left the Psalm of the King on the road, where an unlucky soul may find it and try to open it. After that...well....I won't envy that unlucky soul when the king is after him.

I again went back to the manor and went directly to the sitting room. I saw Lia and d'Eon drinking tea while laughing and talking about God knows what.

"Maximilien, come and drink tea." d'Eon said, his smile beaming with joy. Lia watched me questioningly and waited for my answer.

How could I deny these two happiness?

"Of course. I would love to. Right, dear?" I asked Lia. She smiled at me in return.

"Yes, dear."


End file.
